1. Field
Embodiments relate to a method of manufacturing an organic light-emitting display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light-emitting display apparatus includes a plurality of pixels, each pixel being an organic light-emitting device. The organic light-emitting device includes pixel electrodes, an opposite electrode which faces the pixel electrodes, and an intermediate layer that is arranged between the pixel electrodes and the opposite electrode and includes an emission layer. The pixel electrodes may have an island shape in which pixels are respectively patterned, and the opposite electrode may be integrally formed on the pixels.